


Bebês Hipotéticos

by sonumber



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Parenthood, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonumber/pseuds/sonumber
Summary: Jongin e Kyungsoo namoram há alguns anos, mas não cogitavam se tornar papais até que o erro de percurso acontecesse. Kyungsoo não se sente nada preparado; pelo contrário, fica uma pilha! Não sabia como aquela possibilidade se ajustaria às vidas agitadas do casal, mas, olhando para o sorrisinho esperançoso do namorado… Notava que talvez o bebê hipotético viesse a ser uma coisinha verdadeiramente adorável… Bastava que puxasse bastante a Jongin.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. A Primeira Metade - Kim Jongin

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello hello  
> como estão? bem? espero que sim ~  
> é do meu feitio aperecer do nada com uma história que achei pronta nos meus docsksksks esse plot é tão velho que tive que tirar poeira de cima, mas espero que ainda alegre o dia de alguém!  
> a capa foi feita pelas mãos de ouro da @Cosmicpony (Spirit), para quem eu devo um milhão de agradecimentos! Obrigada de verdade, eu estou apaixonada ;a;  
> lembrando que é mpreg e um pouco fluff mas grande parte é lemon porque >não sei< mas estava doida para escrever um smut cheio de conforto e intimidade? é sobre isso  
> enfim, se você está aqui, bora para leitura!  
> Também postada no Spirit!

* * *

Kim Jongin nunca foi um namorado frio, apesar de Kyungsoo, até os dezoito anos, ter se aferrado à ideia de que era desse tipinho que gostava. Na época chegava a ser risível, mas o Do fazia total questão de que todo mundo soubesse o quanto se excitava pela distância, pelo descompromisso... Jongin foi o ponto decisivo que o fez notar que, na verdade, muito provavelmente se sentia encurralado nessa ideia. 

Não era mentira, realmente preferia caras frios, mas porque assim se sentia mais seguro. Muito melhor do que se surpreender com péssima notícia de que seu namorado não gosta tanto assim de você é ser pessimista desde o início e assumir que não gosta. 

Kyungsoo era um sobrevivente, mas de qualquer forma, esse discurso só durou até que provou da quentura do Kim, no primeiro ano de faculdade, pois daí para frente, todas as razões que usava para se convencer de que aquele garoto cheio de manha, dengo e sorrisos não fazia seu tipo foram caindo por terra e tornando-se, dia após dia, todos motivos pelos quais se sentia surpreendentemente apaixonado.

E agora Kim Jongin era a pessoa singular de Do Kyungsoo.

Namorar com ele era muito diferente de todas as outras vezes que se entregou nos descuidos de alguém; Jongin dava abraços longos, gostosos demais, apertados e bem encaixados. Tinha umas mãos quentes que pareciam grelhas em brasa, das quais fugia quando fazia muito calor, mas para as quais corria nos dias friorentos.

Ele era um amor, e era um pouquinho grudento. Gostava de ir para onde estava indo, sentar por perto, logo cedo já fazia seus planos de morarem juntos... Kyungsoo achou que seria um saco, mas não é que funcionava? Jongin proporcionava um outro tipo de segurança, de saber que era querido por alguém. Aliás, ele quem correu até sua mãe para pedir a aprovação dela e oficializar o namoro. É claro que Dona Do se apaixonou por aquele sorriso meigo e cheio de boas intenções.

Jongin era o melhor amigo que Kyungsoo já tivera, e provavelmente o mais excêntrico. Costumava esquecer seu aniversário e trazia o mesmo bolo de sempre da padaria, tentando disfarçar como se o Do nem tivesse notado (de novo). Era péssimo com datas e só não esquecia que Kyungsoo era um ano mais velho quando queria usar aquele “hyung...” miado para conseguir alguma coisa. 

Era afeiçoado por encontros, e mesmo já estando num relacionamento de anos, buscava Kyungsoo de surpresa para assistir animações não-tão-infantis no cinema, das quais nunca se cansavam. Era generoso com presentes. Cuidava de Kyungsoo sempre que tirava um tempinho para cuidar de si mesmo com creminhos ou skin care. Eram tantos motivos... Jongin o derretia por completo.

Talvez Kyungsoo tenha se apaixonado por como ele era uma grande novidade. Até porque, Jongin gostava de se reinventar o tempo todo. Mudava até o jeitinho de pousar o rosto no ombro do Do, de manhãzinha enquanto eles escovavam os dentes, e tinha uma atitude variante entre super animada ou super preguiçosa dependendo do dia.

E olha que Kim Jongin era um personal trainer que dava as melhores aulas de Sh’bam (ou seja lá o que aquela maluquice de passos repetitivos fosse), então chegava em casa suado como uma bica lá para a meia noite, e sorrindo! Porque, sim, podia ter nascido um grande preguiçoso, mas por ironia, adorava dançar. Podia zombar dos idiotas que acordavam às cinco da manhã para levantar peso, mas amava seus alunos e alunas de dança tanto quanto amava mexer o corpo em frente a espelhos largos, gritando exortações para pessoas cansadas.

Amava seu trabalho e quase nunca sentir aquela necessidade de férias que deixava qualquer ser humano irritadiço. Nah, que isso! Tinha um salário super satisfatório, um bom exercício e ainda saía com todas as fofocas em dia (Kyungsoo adorava ouvir sobre o que estava rolando na vida amorosa de estranhos enquanto jantavam de madrugada no sofá da sala). 

E ele era também diferente do próprio Do em muitos sentidos. Na pele amorenada, nos olhos afiados, na ordem de lavar a louça (Kyungsoo desmaiou ao saber que ele lavava os copos por último), e no jeito como organizava as gavetas (não por função, mas por cor, vá pijamas e roupas sociais para a mesma gaveta sem problema).

Era diferente no jeito de cumprimentá-lo depois de um dia cansativo, até porque Kyungsoo dificilmente alcançava sua testa para retribuir os beijinhos que ele o dava toda noite quando chegava em casa. O Do preferia abraços pela cintura.

Era diferente na hora de ligar para a pizzaria. Kyungsoo dava boa noite, às vezes até mandava beijo, e Jongin largava o pedido às vezes esquecendo até de informar o endereço da casa. Céus, que namorado...

Jongin era doce. Quente. Avoado. Preguiçoso. Mas quando precisava e quando queria... Puta merda, Kyungsoo ficava bambo e não era por causa de algumas aulas extensas e agitadas de dança. Os dois também eram um pouquinho diferentes na cama, mas só o tanto certo para dar certo.

Jongin trocava de posição favorita tantas vezes que provavelmente não tinha realmente um prediletismo. Já Kyungsoo gostava de um jeitinho que nunca falhava, então se completavam bem. Apreciava a sensibilidade e a conexão infalível que tinham entre si. 

Porque, diferente dos outros namorados, Jongin também foi o único que não deixou uma marca em sua cama e depois sumiu sem deixar saudades; o que ele fazia com a boca e as mãos por seu corpo inteiro era único, sentia-se tão confortável e molenga por ele... Deixava Kyungsoo com vontade de fazer de novo e de novo, a ponto de quase arrancar a roupa no instante em que ele botava os pés para dentro de casa.

Enfim, Jongin ultimamente vinha querendo o Do em seu colo o tempo inteiro. Sabe-se lá porquê, mas se pegava imaginando mais vezes por dia do que o normal. Vê-lo daquele ângulo despertava uma excitação instantânea. Segurar sua cintura enquanto ele subia e descia com liberdade...

A vontade pulsou lá embaixo com insistência enquanto observava Kyungsoo passear pela casa naquele domingo, juntando bagunça, até que puxou-o pelo pulso com vagareza sugestiva, sem precisar dar qualquer explicação quando se olharam nos olhos. 

Era uma mensagem clara, e chegava a ser engraçado o jeitinho como Kyungsoo entendia o olhar na mesma hora. Um sorrisinho safado de falsa repreensão acompanhou o movimento de seus dedos enrolando-se nos fiozinhos castanhos da nuca do Kim, enquanto se aproximavam alguns passinhos a mais, como ímãs que se atraem. 

“Não tá cedo para ir para a cama?” A pergunta de Kyungsoo pareceu boba no instante em que Jongin colou os lábios cheios e quentes nos seus num beijo provocativo. E ele tinha um jeito de beijar tão gostoso...

“Hm... Você nunca se importou com isso antes...” Pontuara ele, a voz cheia de manha perdendo-se na pele pálida do pescoço de Kyungsoo enquanto enfiava ali o rosto para beijar. Kyungsoo fechou os olhos e sentiu os dentes puxando muito levemente a pele em mordiscadas. 

Era sempre aí que começava uma ereção. Jongin era ótimo para convencê-lo, não foi surpresa quando notou que o ganhava outra vez.

“E ainda não me importo." A frase sugeriu o passe livre que precisava para levantá-lo no colo com posse e ouvir bem perto das orelhas a risada surpresa de Kyungsoo enquanto o levava para o quarto, agarrado a seu pescoço como se o chão estivesse há quilômetros de distância. 

As roupas foram abandonadas ao pé da cama, antes de se deitarem, e despiram-se entre uma série de beijos nada apressados. Era um fim de tarde de um domingo preguiçoso e, até então, muito pouco aproveitado. Perfeita oportunidade para as palmas tocarem de forma quase sonolenta as peles nuas, e Kyungsoo já tinha decidido seu lugar quando puxou Jongin para cima de seu corpo, envolvendo sua cintura com as pernas em um pedido mudo.

Não era difícil ler nas reações que estava fazendo a coisa certa, Kyungsoo era mais transparente do que gostava de imaginar. Fazia Jongin sentir o baixo ventre formigar sempre que o ouvia suspirando descontente com a própria incapacidade de controlar as sensações causadas pelos toques cada vez mais íntimos, só para gemer em deleite logo depois, deixando os cabelos já vergonhosamente ensopados de suor penderem para fora da cama enquanto sentia a pressão do quadril contra sua bunda.

Seus olhos estavam fechados, incomodados pela luz que filtrava pelas frestas da persiana mal fechada. Era boa até mesmo a liberdade de fechar os olhos e deixar Jongin fazer o que sabia tão bem. Uma das mãos firmavam nas coxas brancas, a outra segurava o peso de seu corpo enquanto o provocava com a fricção, deixando-o à mercê da própria imaginação o suficiente para se sentir terrivelmente sensível.

Aliás, mal se lembrava como conseguiram revirar no colchão até Kyungsoo estar com a cabeça prestes a pender para fora, mas Jongin puxou-o de volta para perto para trocar um beijo em meio ao sorriso, retomando o controle da situação. Pareceu uma boa ideia trocarem de posição antes que alguém levasse um tombo, então ele aproximou a boca do ouvido, deixando os lábios resvalarem nos lóbulos de Kyungsoo.

“De quatro. Agora.” Jongin ditou. A voz baixa e grave não tinha o tom rude, e, na verdade, beirava a brincadeira, mas fazia-o parecer sensual. Jongin era cuidadoso, seus olhos seguiram-no enquanto engatinhava para a posição pedida. Kyungsoo até fingiu um pouquinho de constrangimento, mas agora tinham uma lista tão longa de noites em claro fazendo sexo que mal tinha resquícios da timidez do primeiro ano. 

Deitou a cabeça nos braços e firmou os joelhos abertos enquanto o olhava. Jongin admirava-o com um mordiscar dos lábios e, agora sim, o Do sentia as bochechas levemente coradas. Borboletas brincavam em seu estômago com Jongin bajulando-o quase sem querer. Kyungsoo balançou devagarzinho a bunda empinada para chamar sua atenção de volta ao que estava prestes a fazer, recebendo em resposta um tapinha leve na coxa, ao que ele se sentava sobre os próprios joelhos.

Jongin sempre fazia aquele caminho de beijos na parte de trás de suas coxas, fazia sentir tão sensível que o corpo respondia até nos dedos dos pés. Kyungsoo afundou o rosto entre os braços enquanto sentia o carinho dos dedos atenciosos acompanharem os beijinhos que subiam por seus contornos, e bateu os pés no colchão tentando desmanchar o bolo de excitação em seu baixo ventre enquanto Jongin tratava de viajar com a pontinha da língua pelo limite dos glúteos, espalhando-se pela parte mais sensível. Podia ver por baixo do corpo quando os dedos tornaram a tocá-lo no pênis que pendia duro por entre as coxas espaçadas, finalmente. Mas não tão suficientemente forte quanto clamava seu corpo. 

Jongin o massageava descompromissadamente enquanto a língua o explorava outra de tantas vezes, indo e voltando e molhando tudo ao redor. Suas costas arquearam naquele movimento típico de fugir dos estímulos mais intensos, só para retornar implorando por mais, empinando-se em sua direção e gemendo baixinho. Sentia pouco a pouco a sanidade aproximar-se do limite, era o bastante para permitir-se rebolar um pouquinho, tentando aliviar a vontade quase agonizante de sentir Jongin dar o que seu corpo implorava: os dedos massageando seu falo e entrando em si despudoradamente até que atingisse o ápice. Sinceramente, sentia-se tão sensível que isso bastaria para que gozasse.

Kyungsoo não gostava de entregar o ponto e gemer alto, não porque não queria que Jongin soubesse, mas porque ficava bambo. Era desconcertante o quanto mexia consigo quando pressionava a língua em sua entrada daquele jeito. Então ofegava, os olhos estavam ora abertos e ávidos para acompanhar tanto os toques em seu próprio falo quanto a masturbação desajeitada de Jongin enquanto o chupava, e ora fechavam para dar vasão à sensação prazerosa do toque quente e molhado descendo em direção aos testículos.

Sentiu um tremor leve passar pelo corpo quando ele envolveu-os com a boca, usando ambas as mãos para tocar a bunda em apertos possessivos. Não tardou nada a ir descendo, beijando as coxas outra vez e afastando um pouquinho mais as pernas fracas.

Kyungsoo tinha os olhos caídos de excitação, ficava um pouquinho zonzo sempre que Jongin metia a cabeça entre suas pernas para sugá-lo. Suas mãos flutuavam entre os próprios cabelos e os lençóis, agonizando num prazer que não sabia onde descontar. Gemido após gemido, pegava-se empurrando de levinho o quadril para estocar a boca molhada, sentindo Jongin sufocar um gemido na garganta. 

Seus joelhos escorregavam um pouquinho mais cada vez que Jongin subia com a cabeça em direção a base de seu pênis e os dedos acompanhavam a linha das coxas, as unhas arrepiando sua pele e o deixando ainda mais sensível para o momento em que os dedos finalmente escorreram por entre suas bandas, pressionando ali enquanto movimentava-se contra a garganta de Jongin. 

Queria rebolar até que as falanges longas escorregassem para dentro de si, céus, precisava tanto disso. No entanto, Jongin não queria que gozasse ainda. Soltou-o com um estalo, deixando um beijinho em sua barriga antes de afastar-se, acariciando suas costas para que se mantivesse daquele jeito.

Não precisou alcançar as gavetas. Um dos planos no início da vida de casal era esconder as coisinhas, mas há semanas as camisinhas e sachês de lubrificante ficavam jogados nas prateleiras da cabeceira da cama, onde era mais fácil de pegar. Jongin não precisou estar a quilômetros de distância para alcançar um deles e sujar um pouquinho os dedos que o invadiram com calma em uma pressão leve e contínua. Jongin tinha mãos leves, costumava colocar seus dedos um por um, sem que notasse o desconforto, distraindo-o com beijinhos na extensão de suas coxas e na parte posterior dos joelhos, jogado na cama com as pernas dançando no ar enquanto Kyungsoo acostumava-se.

De vez em quando, nem precisavam dessa parte. A avidez pelos toques tornava tudo uma bagunça de mãos e beijos e quando dava por si, estava sentindo-se no limite para gozar com Jongin dentro de si. Mas doía depois... Bem que Kyungsoo gostava da sensação durante, mas ir para o trabalho ficava impossível. 

Era diferente com os dedos. Jongin enfiava o indicador e o médio e movia-os devagarzinho, mudava o movimento sempre que via Kyungsoo alterar-se, como quando o olhava, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas em prazer, ou quando fechava os dedos, lambendo os lábios enquanto se remexia.

Já era mais que suficiente para ficar confortável, mas estava tão bom e Jongin estava aproveitando o momento enquanto observava Kyungsoo deleitar-se em seus dedos. Suas pernas trêmulas e o jeito como tentava manter o corpo na posição que o agradava mais faziam-no pulsar contra sua própria palma. Conteve a vontade de tocar-se até sentir seu gozo entre os dedos, dando uma palmadinha nas bochechas da bunda levemente arranhadas por seus dentes, e então cessou os toques para buscar Kyungsoo em um abraço por trás.

Ele estava quente e seu coração já batucava agitadamente na caixa torácica. O peito de Jongin contra suas costas só o fez querer tê-lo dentro de si mais rápido, e Kyungsoo tratou de esfregar-se contra seu colo e abrir espaço para os seus beijos arrepiarem seu corpo inteiro. 

O Do buscou pelos lábios grossos e inchadinhos assim que as falanges habilidosas envolveram-no em uma masturbação lenta, seu estômago repuxando em ansiedade. Seus dedos firmavam-se contra os antebraços de Jongin, mas ele não queria que parasse. Nem de beijá-lo, nem de subir e descer a mão daquele jeito por sua pele sensível.

Os movimentos ritmados o tiraram de órbita por um segundo enquanto Jongin tocava a língua suavemente à sua, naquele beijo sem muito encaixe. Pegou-se gemendo baixinho, com a cabeça apoiada nos ombros morenos, as mãos buscando pelos cabelos fininhos da nuca quando abriu os olhos banhados de luxúria para observá-lo. 

Jongin o olhava de volta, o olhar não muito diferente do seu. Aquela expressão fodidamente sexy tomou o rosto bonito quando os dedos puxaram os cabelos de levinho e Kyungsoo gemeu contido, afundando o rosto em seu cheiro. 

“Tá começando a ficar difícil de segurar...” ele avisou, buscando os lábios do Kim para um selo. Mais alguns movimentos longos e Jongin tornou a passar as palmas agora muito quentes por suas coxas, agarrando sua carne de levinho entre um sorriso.

“Quer do seu jeito hoje?” O Kim indagou, solícito. Talvez gostasse de pegar Kyungsoo pela cintura enquanto cavalgava, mas batera de repente a vontade de agradá-lo em sua posição favorita. E Kyungsoo assentiu com certa timidez, os olhos pedindo por um ou outro selo antes, já que ficaria um pouco mais difícil se beijarem quando se deitasse.

“Você tá muito galante hoje... Que foi que te deu?” Questionara Kyungsoo, em um tom divertido quando, finalmente, de bruços, apoiou o rosto nas mãos. Outra vez, Jongin olhava-o daquele jeito, engolindo sua imagem aos pouquinhos. E beijou sua bochecha antes de passar as pernas por cima das suas, sentando-se em suas coxas.

“É você, Soo... Que tá estranhamente dócil hoje.” Jongin brincou, deixando beijinhos nas omoplatas contraídas enquanto espalhava um pouco mais de lubrificante entre as bandinhas branquelas e no próprio membro. 

“Estranhamente?” Kyungsoo repetiu com a fala arrastada, afetado, apoiando o queixo no colchão enquanto sentia-o passar os dedos gelados por sua entrada. Estava tão sensível que qualquer toque parecia despertar o corpo inteiro.

“Dócil como uma nuvem.” O Kim repetiu, subindo beijinhos pelo pescoço cheio de pintinhas. Ali embaixo, encaixava o pênis entre as curvas da bunda macia. Ela costumava ser mais firme no começo do namoro, mas Kyungsoo tornara-se um náufrago do sofá e agora era a melhor bunda do mundo para morder. “Eu tô tão apaixonado por você hoje...”

“Você tem que parar de usar a palavra ‘hoje’ nas suas declarações, Jongin...” Kyungsoo resmungou, não que fosse realmente uma reclamação, pois arrepiava-se com a risada solta em seu pescoço e empinava a bunda para ajudar no processo. Seus olhos buscaram pelos semelhantes, e Jongin estava vidrado, olhando para si com carinho. Podia não ser muito bom com as palavras... Mas conseguia fazer Kyungsoo sentir-se excepcionalmente dócil e apaixonado também, só pelo jeito como o admirava desmedidamente.

Tomou o membro de Jongin entre as mãos para posicioná-lo direito na própria entrada, os olhos conectados como que em uma conversa silenciosa por cada segundo que se passara enquanto o namorado empurrava-se devagarzinho para dentro. Jongin olhava-o com cuidado, para ver se doía ou se estava incômodo, mas só via as olhos negros banhados de luxúria, anuviados, lábios partidos em um gemido gostoso quando finalmente viu-se dentro.

Jongin apoiou-se com os braços esticados firmes no colchão e aproveitou os rostos próximos para beijar a testa de Kyungsoo, movendo-se devagar. Soube que estava tudo bem por causa dos olhos fechados, a expressão relaxada enquanto ele aproveitava a sensação da qual tanto estava esperando. No entanto, a ansiedade continuava rodopiando em seu baixo ventre, implorando por alívio. Ironicamente, só aumentava cada vez que Jongin fazia aquele quase mínimo movimento, torturante e lento. 

A primeira estocada pareceu certeira, fazendo-o agarrar os lençóis e morder os lábios em ansiedade. Ansiava cada vez que sentia-o ir fundo em seu corpo e aquela pausa mínima enviava arrepios por todo lugar, quase que em câmera lenta. De início, Jongin arremetia-se contra si de forma mais espaçada, a pausa entre elas quase matando-o de uma agonia estranhamente boa. O momento pairava em seu estômago, como o topo de uma montanha russa, e então Kyungsoo sentia-o entrar de novo. 

Jongin não aguentou segurar-se por muito tempo. Kyungsoo não só estava se acostumando bem quanto empinava-se em sua direção. Podia assistir a cena perfeita de seu pênis afundando-se na entrada que o envolvia em apertos esporádicos. Tão logo firmou os joelhos contra o colchão e os dedos na cintura, e ele apoiava-se nos cotovelos, tentando manter-se firme no lugar, de forma que as estocadas agora mais fortes continuassem a deixá-lo completamente fora de si.

Ondas de prazer passavam por seu corpo e sua respiração seguia o passo dos movimentos agora brutos e certeiros de Jongin. Seus pés se contorciam e suas mãos agarram firmemente o lençol azulado, os lábios tornando-se molhados agora que começava a gemer de forma entrecortada.

Mal podia soltar um som completo antes que o Kim se arremetesse contra si e agitasse seu corpo de novo, provocando o próximo gemido. E de nada ajudou o fato de Jongin começar a gemer baixinho também, sem conseguir segurar-se mais um pouco. Ouví-lo demonstrar o quanto estava gostoso afundar-se em si daquele jeito, sem pudores, forte e com urgência e tão imerso no próprio tesão quanto ele mesmo causava no corpo de Kyungsoo algo indescritivelmente estimulante. Movia seu quadril contra o dele, sentindo-se derreter cada vez que se chocavam e aquela nova onda de sons, gemidos e sensações o atravessava. Sua cabeça estava longe demais, tentando absorver cada sensação em seu interior, e cada traço da voz manhosa reverberando pelo quarto, e em sentir cada minuto de prazer que pudesse antes que o gozo viesse, inevitável. 

Queria gozar. Queria muito, mas se pudesse estender aquele minuto e sentir aquela bagunça ali embaixo por mais um pouquinho...

Não tinha muito tempo ou energia para encontrar onde apoiar-se agora que o lençol fizera o favor de soltar-se dos cantos da cama. Jongin também estava demasiadamente absorto, e os movimentos, demasiadamente certeiros para parar e ajeitar o corpo. Tinham encontrado aquele jeitinho perfeito e Kyungsoo tentava mantê-lo o quanto pudesse. Naquela exata posição, sentindo a glande resvalando de maneira extasiante em sua próstata e seu próprio membro friccionando contra o colchão. 

Quando notou, os dedos agarravam as bordas de baixo da cama box. 

“Essa merda de cama irritante…” Jongin resmungou despretensiosamente quando puxou-o para perto outra vez, causando-o um segundo risinho. Só piorou quando largou seu peso sobre o Do para afundar o rosto no pescoço sensível, fazendo-o cócegas. Apreciou o fato da própria ereção ter encontrado sem precisar de ajuda o caminho para dentro, e mais alguns beijinhos depois, estavam de volta ao ritmo lento do início, ouvindo agora de pertinho toda vez que Kyungsoo ofegava em deleite e sorvendo o cheirinho agradável da pele dele.

O corpo quente estava envolvido pelos braços longos, as mãos entrelaçadas no peito dele. Jongin precisou soltá-las em algum momento, para deixar que o pênis agora muito sensível por baixo dos se esfregasse em sua palma e entre seus dedos enquanto movimentava-se de forma cadenciada em seu interior. 

“Eu amo você.” Ele murmurou, mimando-o com mordidinhas carinhosas. Kyungsoo sentiu o peito inteiro esquentar em felicidade. As borboletas no estômago intensificaram todas as demais sensações e o sorriso tornou-se impossível de conter.

“Hoje?” Ele brincou, afundando os dedos no cabelo de Jongin enquanto ele apoiava a testa em suas costas e movia-se, buscando o próprio prazer. O Do esfregava-se contra a palma quente, carente.

“Hoje mais do que ontem, e mais que anteontem, e que ante-anteontem...” Ele murmurou, ao que Kyungsoo riu outra vez. Ainda que soubesse que era sincero, Jongin estava apenas muito ocupado para conseguir bolar outra coisa para dizer. E sinceramente... Era tão adorável.

“Nini?” Ele chamou, acariciando os cabelos molhados. Ele respondeu com um “hm?” em meio a alguns gemidos, mas estava prestando atenção. “Também amo muito você... Namora comigo?”

“Mais do que eu já estou?” Jongin riu, levantando-se com um beijinho nas omoplatas.

“Só renovando os votos, sabe...” Kyungsoo respondeu, esticando o bolo de lençóis que se acumulara debaixo do seu corpo para que conseguissem terminar em paz. 

“Eu aceito, amor...” Ele em fim respondeu, em tom doce. Céus, Jongin amava bajular aquele baixinho temperamental de cabelos bem pretos. 

“Hmm, você pode voltar a me foder bem forte agora, nesse caso.” Quando se olharam com sorrisos safados, Jongin plantou um último beijo na boca carnuda e não demorara nada para Kyungsoo inverter as posições. De lábios colados, deitou Jongin contra o colchão macio, segurou-o pelas bochechas e, tocando as línguas com uma paixão tão renovada quanto os ditos votos, passou as pernas por cima do corpo malhado, encaixando-o na própria entrada mais uma vez. 

Estava gostando assim... Gostava de poder olhar para Jongin enquanto transavam. Assim como ouvi-lo gemendo, ver seus olhos se fechando e suas sobrancelhas unindo-se enquanto rebolava em seu pênis era como alimentar um fogaréu com gasolina. Os movimentos vieram naturalmente, agora ainda mais fundo dentro de si.

Jongin estava excitado demais para manter-se quieto. Não que Kyungsoo fosse reclamar; o corpo amoleceu em um prazer insuportavelmente intenso no instante em que ele firmou os dedos em sua carne e voltou a arremeter-se contra si. Aquele típico transe confortável voltou a tomá-lo quando deitou contra o peito desnudo, empinando para permitir que entrasse e saísse daquela forma que começava a fazê-lo perder as forças. Segurou-se até o último segundo antes de tocar o próprio membro. Mais um pouquinho e gozaria… E felizmente, Jongin não devia estar muito longe também. 

Kyungsoo observou os gemidos cada vez mais longos e sôfregos escaparem roucos da boca amorenada. O pescoço orvalhado de suor estava exposto e o Do lambeu uma longa linha desde o pomo de adão até o queixo quadradinho, que beijou com carinho enquanto ele gemia. 

Não conseguia segurar-se mais. Mais algumas daquelas estocadas firmes e suas pernas cederam, amolecidas, assim que terminou de sentir os jatos de sêmen na própria mão. Descansou a testa contra a clavícula marcada, sentindo o corpo sensibilizando-se aos poucos enquanto Jongin buscava pelo próprio ápice.

Kyungsoo olhou-o, absorvendo as expressões tomadas pelo prazer. Era tão gostoso saber que estava sendo o motivo por trás daquela bagunça linda de ofegos e suor...

“Soo...” Ele clamou, sobrancelhas unindo-se num vinco de prazer que foi difícil não copiar. O Do voltou a rebolar contra a ereção, deixando os espasmos remanescentes aumentarem o aperto ao redor dela até que Jongin liberasse um último suspiro, segurando-o contra si enquanto gozava. 

Demorou um momento enquanto recuperavam o fôlego e normalizavam as sensações. Kyungsoo costumava ir deitar ao seu lado, mas dessa vez sentia os joelhos tão trêmulos de cansaço que encolheu-se ali mesmo, no peito amorenado, fechando os olhos enquanto acompanhava os batimentos fortes. 

Jongin puxou o ar longamente, tirando sua franja suada da testa. A brisa leve tocou a pele orvalhada o levou para uma leve sonolência.

“Nós devíamos voltar a fazer de camisinha. Sempre bate uma preocupação no fim das contas.” Jongin comentou, pensativo, enquanto espalhava o cafuné gostoso pelos cabelos negros e lisos. 

“Eu sei que é inconsequente...” Kyungsoo começou, mordiscando os lábios enquanto levantava a cabeça para olhá-lo. “Na verdade nem faz diferença, no final da história, eu sei disso... Mas de vez em quando tudo o que eu quero é ter a liberdade de te sentir gozando em mim.” 

Ele sussurrou a última parte, como se fosse um segredo. Jongin negou com a cabeça, deixando um beijinho em sua testa antes de deixá-lo deitar de novo em seu peito, embrulhado em seus braços. 

“Ainda bem que nós tomamos os remédios certinho, se não a casa já estaria cheia de bebezinhos com essas suas vontades pervertidas… Você tomou hoje? Eu vi o comprimido em cima da bancada...” 

A pergunta pegou-o de surpresa, mas Kyungsoo estava zonzo, cansado, com a mente derretida depois de tudo aquilo. Por um segundo, pareceu óbvio assentir preguiçosamente. É claro que tinha, sempre tomava. Mas a incerteza bateu com força, como um soco no estômago. 

“Ah, Deus!”

Pela cara do Do, nada de remédio. Ele tapou a boca, de olhos arregalados.

“E-eu esqueci... Eu devia ter tomado uns trinta minutos atrás...”

Jongin virou-se na cama, depositando o corpo molenga e chocado de Kyungsoo ao seu lado. Tentava captar em suas expressões algum alívio ou algo parecido. Talvez ele tivesse esquecido que tomara? Ele devia estar só enchendo o saco. Não é? 

“Do Kyungsoo, me diz que está brincando?”


	2. A Segunda Metade - Kyungsoo

* * *

“Do Kyungsoo, me diz que está brincando?”

Jongin olhava-o com um sorriso largo, de troça, como se já contasse com a notícia de que era só outra pegadinha. Kyungsoo tinha um prazer sacana de atacá-lo com um “estou grávido!” ou um “bati o carro numa caixa de correio e estou com o pé engessado, por favor traga bolo de chocolate na volta para casa.” Era sempre uma brincadeira que obviamente sequer tinha a pretensão de deixá-lo transtornado.

Mas dessa vez o Do mordia os lábios trêmulos e os olhos sondavam os do namorido. As bochechas queimavam em vergonha. Ele negou devagarzinho e a expressão de Jongin caindo apenas aceleraram o processo de criação de lágrimas. De repente, ele parecia uma bica delas, rolando sem parar pelo rosto branquinho.

“Não, não, não! Não chora, amor, tá tudo bem!” Jongin pediu, puxando-o para um abraço quentinho e acolhedor. Seu coração falhava uma batida cada vez que pulsava em seu peito a realização de que tinham acabado de fazer sexo sem nenhum tipo de proteção. “Eu estou aqui, hm? Não chora. Não estou bravo com você.”

Era extremamente difícil ver Kyungsoo chorar daquele jeito. Na verdade, era normal ver ele deixar rolar uma ou outra lágrima discreta no final de Irmão Urso, mas ele limpava depressa. Chorar sonoramente, de largar um soluço longo e arrependido em seu pescoço, era a primeira vez. Kyungsoo escondia-se como se tivesse pego fazendo algo de errado, e Jongin não sabia o que fazer.

“Eu esqueci completamente, Nini... Me desculpa...” Ele pediu desculpas um milhão de vezes, baixinho. Sentia que tinha traído completamente a confiança do namorado. Os dois tinham que fazer sua parte e ele tinha esquecido a sua em cima do balcão da cozinha, com um copo de água cheio, depois que um Jongin chegou puxando-o com lascívia. 

Não era culpa dele. Kyungsoo afastou aquilo da cabeça assim que chegou a vontade de incriminá-lo. Jongin não tinha culpa se tinha feito hora e acabado não tomando o remédio. Tinha que tomá-lo todos os dias, especialmente se fosse ter relações. Agora não só estaria com os hormônios descontrolados pelas próximas duas semanas como também tinha chances de ter engravidado.

“Amor, eu não vou te culpar, de verdade... Nós dois fomos descuidados.” O Kim sussurrava, numa tentativa de tirar aquele peso todo do coração do Do. Sabia que ele estava se sentindo culpado. Quase conseguia sentir aquilo passando para si por osmose. 

Os minutos foram se passando enquanto ele sussurrava algum consolo para Kyungsoo e acarinhava os cabelos molhados. O Do ainda tinha os olhos vidrados e a cabeça perdida no tempo, imaginando o que fariam dali para frente se ele realmente...

Deus… Precisaria dar nome para um bebê? Nunca tinha cogitado isso. Não sabia fazer uma mamadeira, nem sequer fazia ideia de como ele e Jongin fariam para trabalhar. As imagens corriam por sua mente, emendando-se, tornando-se uma colcha de planejamentos sem nexo, num desespero mudo.

O choque inicial, de sentir o mundo parando, os ouvidos tampados e o estômago revirando, passara. Mas Kyungsoo ainda sentia-se desconectado do mundo, quentinho entre os braços acolhedores de Jongin. Sentia-se culpado.

“Que tal um banho de banheira, hm?” Ele o perguntou, puxando-o para fora de sua mente com um beijo nas costas dos dedos. Kyungsoo respirou fundo. Não havia nada naquele mundo que poderia acalmá-lo naquele momento, mas Jongin estava certo de que tentaria todas as opções. “Eu vou encher a banheira e nós vamos tomar um banho cheiroso. Espera aí e não dorme!”

Bem que Kyungsoo tentou. Nada seria melhor que dormir e esquecer a catástrofe que acabara de acontecer por culpa unicamente sua. Mas a cabeça trabalhava a mil, o coração pulsava contra os ouvidos que zumbiam ininterruptamente e, vez ou outra, o medo da possibilidade de ter engravidado tomava-o num rompante e enchia seus olhos de água outra vez. 

Jongin deitou-se ao seu lado enquanto enchia a banheira, recebendo de bom grado a testa recostada ao seu braço. 

“Desculpa, amor... Você deve estar louco com isso também.” Pediu Kyungsoo, sentindo-se egoísta. Estava tão absorto com a própria situação que quase não lembrara que Jongin estava no mesmo barco. E pior: Ele o trouxera.

“Eu...” 

Kyungsoo esperou, mas nada além de um suspiro longo deixou os lábios grandes. Depois um sorriso, e uma única lágrima rolando até as orelhas avermelhadas.

“Na verdade, Soo, tô com uma sensação boa.” Ele admitiu, em meio a um riso sem graça e, céus, fazia um tempo desde que não via Jongin sorrir de forma tão larga, quase como se não pudesse segurar-se. Na verdade, duvidou que ele estivesse conseguindo segurar o sorriso, porque tentava, mordendo os lábios, os olhos transitando pelo quarto e, ao mesmo tempo, perdidos na própria imaginação. “Não sei o que quer dizer essa sensação, mas eu vou esperar você se acalmar para conversarmos sobre isso. De verdade. Se você está triste agora, tá tudo bem, eu tô aqui e quero que você me diga tudo o que quiser.”

Kyungsoo sentia-se parado no tempo enquanto olhava para as íris castanhas de Jongin. Contra o sol, elas brilhavam como labaredas de uma fogueira. Ele estava feliz... Essa era uma emoção que o Do não cogitava ainda, mas saber disso o preencheu de tal forma que seu primeiro instinto ao levantar o tronco foi alcançar os lábios bonitos, cabelos entrando no caminho e braços sem apoio fixo. Só precisava beijar aquele silêncio em Jongin, que não significava nem tanto um pedido de desculpas, nem tanto um agradecimento, mas... Algo por entre esses conceitos, abstrato.

Sentiu-se acolhido quando se sentara entre as pernas musculosas de Jongin na banheira quentinha. Brincou com a espuma, deixando os dedos meio tortinhos fazerem um cafuné longo com shampoo em seu cabelo, e pensava na possibilidade agora tentando não surtar em antecedência.

Tomava os remédios certinho todos os dias. Quem sabe isso já fosse uma alteração hormonal suficiente para evitar que hoje também não tivesse chances de acontecer? Havia uma probabilidade de ter apenas sido um susto, talvez uma punição divina por gostar de coisas estranhas?

Seu médico certamente piraria se dissesse a ele que gostava daquilo, mas não era um gostar físico. Não era uma sensação no momento, era na sua cabeça. Se fosse ser sincero, ficava excitado até quando pensava. Agora sentia-se pervertido, como se fosse algo errado e repulsivo de sua parte, punível com uma gravidez repentina.

Mas por outro lado, relembrava Jongin e a forma como ele havia sorrido... Para ele, não parecia uma ideia ruim, e por mais que o irritasse um pouquinho que ele parecesse não entender a seriedade da coisa, também acalentava seu coração saber que ele aceitaria aquilo muito melhor do que imaginava.

Quando surgiu a possibilidade, pensou automaticamente que Jongin o culparia, que brigaria consigo e esfregaria na sua cara que tinha cometido um erro. Mas não aconteceu e aquilo não era Jongin. Ele nunca faria isso. Esse repúdio todo era unicamente seu, provavelmente um espelho do que estava fazendo agora consigo mesmo.

Jongin beijou sua bochecha com carinho, segurando seu rosto como se seus dedos fossem um pequeno pedestal enquanto o olhava, preocupado com aqueles suspiros todos.

“E se nós tivermos com um bebê, Nini?”

A pergunta foi respondida com um dar de ombros meigo, seguido por um selo nos lábios quietos do Do. Jongin buscou o chuveirinho para tirar a espuma do cabelo enquanto buscava o que responder.

“Nesse caso... Nós vamos virar a nossa vida de cabeça para baixo e ver o que sobra de pé no final das contas. Vai ser uma mudança radical, mas não vai ser o fim dos tempos. Nós vamos construir uma realidade nova para nós três, hm?”

Ele o olhava, talvez buscando sinais de que a sinceridade havia sido excessiva, mas Kyungsoo tinha os olhos presos nas dobrinhas em sua barriga, perdidos enquanto ouvia. Tentava imaginar como seria... Um bebê encheria a casa de coisas diferentes, tomaria toda sua atenção e até a atenção que Jongin podia dá-lo agora. Sentiu-se mal por já estar enciumado, mas nada impediu que deitasse no colo do namorado, chorando um pouquinho mais com o medo que estava daquilo tudo.

“Não quero que nada mude, amor... Tá tudo tão bom do jeitinho que está.” Ele admitiu, soluçando contra o ombro de Jongin a mágoa toda. E o Kim não julgou as lágrimas quentes que se confundiam com a água. Abraçou-o com toda a compreensão do mundo e esperou que o coração de Kyungsoo se acalmasse.

“Eu entendo... É só uma possibilidade, hm? Nós vamos fazer isso juntos, vamos fazer o teste assim que der. Mas tem uma coisa que não vai mudar, Soo.” Ele esperou o Do olhá-lo nos olhos, seguro com as bochechas entre suas mãos outra vez. “Você vai sempre ser meu nenezinho, e eu vou cuidar de você também. Isso nunca, nunca vai mudar. Entendido?”

Kyungsoo assentiu com toda a certeza do mundo porque… Bem, Jongin estava para ser o melhor papai e marido do mundo.

  
  
  


Kyungsoo era uma pessoa meio desesperada. 

Não fazia uma semana que começara a suspeitar que talvez tivesse engravidado quando começou a olhar diferente para coisas de bebês, e essas pareciam chamá-lo pelo nome em todo lugar, de forma que ganhou também uma timidez estranha.

Que ele roía as unhas, Jongin já sabia desde o primeiro encontro. Era uma mania e expressava o quanto estava nervoso. Ultimamente, seus dedos pareciam ter sentido a fúrias daqueles dentinhos quadrados vezes infindáveis. O que relembrava a Jongin sobre como, ainda nos tempos de faculdade, lutou por meses para demonstrar o quanto gostava do baixinho cheio de surtos internos e nenhuma autoconfiança. 

Kyungsoo tinha muito ódio, mas isso parecia ser seu combustível para encarar a vida. Tinha notas maravilhosas, que conseguia na força do ódio. Tinha um estágio, que conseguiu na força do ódio. Tinha amizades duradouras, que também conseguiu na força do ódio. Kyungsoo era um prato apimentado e Jongin adorava a forma como ele era decidido, prático, apaixonado e persistente.

Mas no fundo Kyungsoo era inseguro quanto a tudo, desde temer o sucesso até desconfiar da própria personalidade, então inventava-se um pouco. Demorou um ano e meio até que começasse a mostrar quem realmente era para Jongin, e não era nada como o rapaz que corria atrás de tudo por ser dedicado: a vida de Kyungsoo era mais uma queda-livre vertiginosa e ele seguia ladeira abaixo aos gritos, mas aguentava os trancos. Inclusive, fingia ter um paraquedas. 

Isso se traduzia para seu gosto por caras frios (ajudava a suportar melhor os namoros ruins), seu amor por café (que na verdade era uma necessidade universitária comum), seu ódio por cães (ou por nunca ter podido ter um por causa das alergias) e sua facilidade em chorar no banheiro da universidade (que nada mais era do que crises de ansiedade incontroláveis).

Portanto, de forte, Kyungsoo não tinha nada, e Jongin se apaixonou pela moleza do Do assim como tinha se apaixonado por sua força. Quer dizer, era tudo mais ou menos a mesma coisa, era questão de opinião, dado que considerava-o muito forte por ter aguentado tantas coisas. 

Kyungsoo continuava sendo um tesouro que não ligava para seu vício em frango frito, ou para sua cara-de-pau, nem sentia ciúmes excessivo de coisas que para si eram vitais, como dançar em público, piscar para as fãs e dar atenção exacerbada para cachorrinhos. Ele o amava, e isso fazia, quase ironicamente, com que o amasse também. Às vezes a recíproca dita muito mais um sentimento do que as características de uma pessoa.

Enfim, Kyungsoo não era forte, já tinha experiência em sofrer de ansiedade e morria de medo de encarar as situações adversas. Então o primeiro mês gerando o bebê hipotético se passou numa negação sem fim. Kyungsoo só ia para o trabalho e olhe lá! Quando surgiu o entendimento de que havia uma possibilidade talvez menor que 20% de ter sido abençoado (nas palavras mentais de Jongin) com um bebezinho, ele sentiu como se tivesse sido olhado.

Sim, olhado. Olhado fixamente pelo diabo do destino, que dizia “é sua hora”, apontava para o abismo, fazia uma horinha para criar um suspense e depois o acertava com uma bicuda única em direção ao desespero. E agora estava de volta em queda livre para sabe-se lá onde na própria vida.

Demorou um pouquinho para Jongin notar as mudanças, mas as unhas roídas fora com certeza a primeira delas, mas parar de sair de casa teria surpreendido qualquer um. A princípio, pensava que ele talvez estivesse cansado do trabalho ou preguiçoso, mas da quarta vez que Kyungsoo negou-se a ir consigo (ou mesmo sozinho) para algum estabelecimento de compras, as peças se encaixaram em sua cabeça. 

O Do podia perfeitamente ir a restaurantes e para o trabalho, mas se negava a ir em farmácias, supermercados, lojas de conveniências ou qualquer loja que estivesse no centro da cidade. Tudo para não correr o risco de ter que olhar para coisas de bebê.

Kyungsoo gritou de ódio, talvez porque notou que Jongin já havia percebido tudo, da primeira vez que ele citou um teste de gravidez. 

Sequer havia sido uma frase, como “vai para puta que pariu” ou “me nego”, mas um simples e longo “AAAAHHHHH!” agudo, com direito a espremer as almofadas e tremelicar. E então Jongin notou que ele também não queria nem ouvir falar sobre o assunto.

“Nós precisamos conversar sobre isso, Soo.”

“Não!”

O rosnado foi um só e depois dele, Kyungsoo saiu marchando até o quarto, onde bateu a porta e se encolheu pelo restante da noite. Jongin sentiu-se culpado em lanchar sozinho a lasanha de forno que tinha comprado, mas estavam juntos há tempo o suficiente para saber que 1) a raiva que ele sentia não era de si e que não precisava sentir-se afetado ou magoado por ela e 2) Kyungsoo preferia mil vezes ser deixado quieto para processar seus sentimentos do que comer lasanha de forno.

Assim deixou-o de molho pelo tempo que pôde, enquanto tomava banho e assistia ao Masterchef. Como imaginou quando botou a cabeça para dentro do quarto, ele estava enrolado nas cobertas, provavelmente cochilando.

Apesar de olhá-lo com preocupação, decidiu não o chamar. Arrancou as roupas e foi para debaixo das próprias cobertas, acolhendo o bolinho de desespero num abraço frouxo, porém confortável, assim ele não acordaria. Deixou nos cabelos bem pretos um cheirinho, mas quando ia deixar a conversa para outra ocasião, ele se mexeu para pegar sua mão. Kyungsoo acariciou as costas dela com as pontinhas dos dedos, pensativo. Os olhos estavam bem abertos, fixos na porta aberta do banheiro, onde podia ver o armário onde guardava os remédios, incluindo o anticoncepcional.

Suspirou. Não havia contado para Jongin, mas desde aquele dia, não tinha tomado mais, temendo algum efeito ruim. Também passaram as semanas meio estranhos um com o outro, e Jongin não insistiu muito para tocá-lo, mas quando fizeram, a primeira coisa que pegaram, olhando-se com ares de piada interna, foi o maldito do preservativo.

Será que servira para alguma coisa? 

“Jongin, eu tô apavorado.” Ele sussurrou, esperando que o namorado não estivesse dormindo ainda. Tinha recolhido muita coragem para conseguir desfazer o bolo na garganta e admitir aquilo em voz alta. Jongin abraçou-o mais forte.

“Por que, Soo? Do que você tem medo?” 

“De não ser um bom pai.”

Dentre todas as respostas, Jongin não imaginava aquela ainda. Pensou que ele responderia que tinha medo de ter um bebê, da gravidez, do que as coisas iriam se tornar. Aqueles eram seus medos também, mas Jongin não achava que seriam pais ruins.

Quando imaginava-se com um filho, espelhava-se na boa criação que tivera, em seu pai amoroso, que o enchia de abraços depois do trabalho, o atirava para cima como uma boneca de pano e que comprava picolé aguado da vizinha, no verão. Crianças não se importavam muito com nada, desde que tivessem amor, e isso, dentre todas as coisas, sabia que tinha uma reserva muito bem abastecida dentro de si. 

Na verdade, a reserva começava a transbordar de vontade de ter uma coisinha a mais em sua vida. Imagine só uma coisinha que tivesse o nariz fofo do Kyungsoo! Não seria nem questão de dividir, o amor que sentia por ele era impossível de quantificar de tão imenso.

“Por que acha que não vai ser um bom pai, Soo?” Resolveu incentivá-lo, virando-se para o teto recém pintado e sentindo-se preenchido de uma felicidade boba quando Kyungsoo virou-se, deitando a cabeça em seu peito para olhar o nada também.

Pensou em como tinham sorte. Reformaram a casa inteira antes do bebê hipotético acontecer. Tudo bem que o quarto adjacente da casa era de um branco sem graça, mas uns quadrinhos de dinossauros daria graça às paredes.

“Não sei... Eu me sinto mal em falar que não acho que sei cuidar de crianças. Não sou muito paciente, não quero ficar estourando à toa com um bebê, nem ter raiva de algo tão pequenininho. Eu não queria sentir essas coisas, Nini, mas não me sinto preparado ainda.” Ele desabafou, deixando as palavras amenizarem o aperto que tinha no peito. Pouco a pouco, o peso que tinha ali em cima ia se esvaindo, mas só sentiu alívio quando as mãos quentes de Jongin acariciaram seu rosto inteiro, passando pelos cabelos e pelas orelhas e fazendo-o fechar os olhos.

“É normal não sentir apego ainda por algo que você nem sabe se existe, Soo... Talvez, antes de conhecer o neném, você nem goste muito dele ainda. Não tem problema, eu vou estar aqui de backup até você se afeiçoar, se tiver mesmo uma coisinha aí dentro. Mas ainda é só uma possibilidade, tenta lembrar disso.”

“Nini, e se eu disser que sinto que não é uma possibilidade? Se disser que acho que realmente... aconteceu?”

Jongin virou-se aos pouquinhos, até que os olhos estivessem frente à frente e as respirações se tocassem. Um silêncio contemplativo tomou o quarto escuro, e as mãos se encontraram com um carinho sem tamanho entre os corpos.

“O que você sente sobre isso? Você não quer?” Jongin sentia um milhão de fogos de artifício estourando em seu interior, mas conteve o sorriso. Conteve com todas as suas forças.

“Eu só consigo sentir medo por enquanto... Mas eu sei que você quer muito.” Kyungsoo engoliu um choro que queria vir, e não tinha realmente rolado nenhuma lágrima, mas os dedos de Jongin vieram carinhosos para suas bochechas. “Existe uma sensação que eu meio que afasto toda vez que ela se aproxima, como um bloqueio. Uma vontade de pensar no que fazer se for verdade, de imaginar e de me planejar. Eu tenho medo demais desse futuro para conseguir pensar nele, Nini.”

“Você não precisa de uma resposta para quebrar isso, Soo?” 

“Você está muito curioso para saber se tem ou não um neném aqui, né?” Kyungsoo questionou, em tom de reprimenda. Hesitante, porém carregando um sorrisinho de desculpas, Jongin assentiu e trouxe as mãos do Do aos lábios.

“Muito. A ponto de explodir. Mas o que eu quero dizer é que, pensa comigo, se for positivo... Talvez esse bloqueio vá embora. E se for um negativo, você vai poder pensar no assunto ou afastar ele com mais tranquilidade. Você discorda?”

Kyungsoo negou com a cabeça.

“Eu quero poder pensar nisso sem me sentir culpado.” Ele admitiu, surpreendendo-se ao fungar com o choro que sequer estava se permitindo. 

“E se for positivo?” Jongin tocou a franja que caía sobre os olhos escuros, afastando-a num carinho. Kyungsoo suspirava, negando com a cabeça.

“Não sei como vou fazer. Fico chateado em saber que vou ser orgulhoso o suficiente para me sentir mal se eu aceitar, mas também vou me sentir mal se não aceitar bem.” Choramingou, buscando o calor do peito do namorado para afastar aquela angústia cheia de ruas sem saída. 

Que situação difícil... Era essas coisas sem solução que evitava quando fingia preguiça de ir à farmácia. Se desse positivo em um daqueles testes, como diabos lidaria com a montanha de dilemas que se criavam só de imaginar?

Dormiu com o embalo do colo de Jongin naquela noite, muito tempo depois, quando terminaram de conversar sobre aqueles sentimentos todos. Kyungsoo encontrou-se numa repetição que parecia extremamente necessária. Jongin também se dispôs a repetir e repetiu mil vezes que estaria ali, que o amava e compreendia, e que não julgava nada daquilo, e quanto mais falava, mais sentia seu coração movendo para um lugar de conforto.

Não que estivesse familiarizado com a ideia, mas como no dia em que a possibilidade escapou da jaula, acordou no dia seguinte e pensou em como era bom saber que Jongin se animava com a ideia.

Se os dois estivessem com aquele medo todo, provavelmente surtaria em dobro. Mas talvez Kyungsoo sempre tivesse se atraído por esse lado caloroso e aberto às possibilidades de Jongin. Ele era assim, tranquilo. Acolhera seus surtos, acolhera sua calma, acolhera suas mudanças e mudava junto. Ele era flexível, um estranho descobrindo a si mesmo todos os dias.

E agora estava animado para descobrir como seria como pai, por isso sentiu que tinha forças o suficiente para passar numa farmácia na ida para o trabalho. Desviou vergonhosamente os olhos do preço das fraldas e do leite, pegou algumas caixinhas de testes como se estivessem pegando fogo, jogou no carrinho e mal olhou para a atendente quando pagou por elas. 

Sentiu que ela o julgava, olhando-o e rindo do fato de ter transado e ainda por cima sem se cuidar direito. Chegou a se zangar sem motivo (e somente dentro da própria cabeça) com a pobre coitada, mas esquecera disso em meio ao expediente, e só voltou a lembrar muito rapidamente quando chegou em casa e despejou o teste na mesa, em frente ao namorido que já vestia as meias, ajeitando-se para o trabalho.

Jongin olhou-o confuso antes de abrir a sacola e olhar para dentro, silente de susto. 

“Fica aqui até eu terminar?” Kyungsoo pediu, com uma manha sem tamanho. É claro que Jongin assentiu sem nem pensar duas vezes, levantando-se, mas sem saber o que fazer. Se devia abraçá-lo, se devia beijá-lo ou sorrir... 

Kyungsoo parecia desconfortável. Estava do outro lado da mesinha, com as mãos na frente do corpo, como se quisesse esconder-se dentro de si mesmo e não tocar em nada que tivesse a ver com a descoberta de bebês formando-se dentro de si. Mas no fim das contas, lutou contra aquilo que repelia a ideia e tirou, zonzo, a caixinha de dentro da sacola, olhando uma e outra vez para Jongin antes de fechar-se no banheiro.

O Kim ficou de plantão na porta, sentindo o coração bater no corpo inteiro. Chegava a sentir um mal estar, tamanho o nervosismo. As palmas estavam frias e suadas, o estômago revirava. Não fazia ideia do que diabos queria dizer o rosto assustado de Kyungsoo quando ele abriu a porta, olhos perdidos e boca meio branca até sorrir num sopro e agarrar-se ao seu pescoço.

Não fazia ideia. Kyungsoo o apertava forte, e, independente do resultado, abraçou-o forte também, apertando-o o quanto podia contra si e pelo tempo que ele julgou necessário, sem palavras, só precisava passá-lo a certeza de que estava com ele, fosse para ter bebês ou não.

Mas Kyungsoo afastou-se para mostrá-lo entre os dedos trêmulos um teste que mostrava um claro positivo. Não havia risquinhos dúbios, o teste tinha uma telinha de led onde se lia a palavra completa: Positivo.

“Você está feliz, Soo??” Ele perguntou porque Kyungsoo sorria sem jeito, encolhido como se não coubesse direito em si. Os olhos escuros encheram de água, confusos sobre o que sentir, e ele deu de ombros.

“Acho que sim, é estranho! Eu quero chorar no seu colo...” Ele respondeu, sendo prontamente atendido pelo braços fortes de dançarino de Sh’bam de Jongin, estes que o pegaram no colo como aquele dia, levando-o com um amor exarcebado até o sofá.

Beijava-o no rosto, na boca, onde pegasse, tentando confortá-lo daquele furacão de emoções e demonstrar o quanto estava feliz ao mesmo tempo. Porque Jongin sabia que isso era importante. Sabia que precisava tomar cuidado para não pressioná-lo demais com sua alegria e menosprezar o medo que estava sentindo, mas deixá-lo saber que estava de corpo e alma naquela nova descoberta trazia tranquilidade a Kyungsoo. 

Por isso ficaram ali abraçados por tanto tempo que esqueceu do trabalho. Se esconderam no colo um do outro, ouvindo as respirações bagunçadas e pensando em tudo ao mesmo tempo: se Kyungsoo ficaria bem, se conseguiriam ter uma gravidez saudável, se conseguiriam ajeitar as coisinhas do bebê a tempo, qual seria o nome, o que diabos deviam fazer agora? 

E Jongin estava certo, a barreira não estava lá quando Kyungsoo, sem sequer notar, mergulhou nesse mar de perguntas. Não lembrou dela. A mente entrou naturalmente nesse quarto antes fechado e Kyungsoo explorou-o inteiro até sentir-se confortável com a ideia. A ficha ia caindo devagarinho. 

Não caiu naquela noite, nem no dia seguinte, mas na semana seguinte, quando chegaram felizinhos ao fim de semana e, depois de um almoço tranquilo, bateu a vontade de levar os beijinhos pré-cochilo para além. Deitados na cama, nem se dignaram a tirar a colcha, se beijavam devagarzinho para matar a saudade que se instalava durante a semana, quando não podiam se ter direito. Beijo por beijo, ia e voltava uma vontadezinha, como uma maré repuxando, mas se instalou quando as pernas se arrastaram, emaranhando-se. 

O toque gostoso das peles juntas não demorou nada a virar uma vontade de tirar as camisetas, estas que foram devidamente largadas num lugar onde não pudessem voltar a incomodar. E então os troncos se tocavam e trocavam aquele calor que Kyungsoo aprendera a amar, evidenciado a vontade de trepar nos beijos que iam ficando cada vez mais sugestivos, as línguas mais provocativas, as típicas risadinhas tomando o quarto quando um ataque de cócegas se seguia de um ataque de beijinhos barriga a baixo, até os primeiros pelinhos que guiavam a boca carnuda até o falo quente e ereto de Kyungsoo. 

Os olhos se fechavam de novo para receber o estímulo mais que bem vindo, provando da maciez da língua molhada contra sua pele, e da pele orvalhada entre seus dedos, onde descontavam a agonia que era sentir um prazer tão intenso. A mente nublou-se de tudo o que era externo a Jongin, derramando-se nele e sentindo nada além dele, do calor que emanava, do movimento do corpo sensual que se movia sobre o seu como se fosse seu território. Era indescritível como amava a forma de Jongin mostrar que o conhecia como a palma da mão.

Como ultimamente vinha sendo, ele subiu outra vez para beijar sua boca e aproveitou, entre os estalos, para molhar os dedos de lubrificante e inserí-los lentamente, um a um, movendo o corpo sobre si enquanto estocava, arrastando as peles num vaivém estimulante. Dessa vez, quase chegou a gozar com só isso, era uma tarde um tanto preguiçosa, afinal. Mas Jongin pediu com tanto gosto que o chupasse que Kyungsoo sentiu-se quente, até meio safado em sentir a boca salivando por ele.

Chupar Jongin era gostoso. Principalmente quando o torturava, intercalando a boca no pênis duro e molhado e no pescoço moreno e perfumado, enquanto as mãos o pressionavam e massageavam com precisão. Jongin ficava estonteante quando estava sentindo prazer. Sentado na cama, ele apoiava o corpo nos braços, a cabeça tombada, assistindo-o por entre as pálpebras quase fechadas. Os olhos realmente se fechavam quando acolhia-o inteiro na boca, os lábios se partiam para um gemido longo, seguido de vários curtos e manhosos cada vez que descia os lábios outra vez no membro duro. Kyungsoo adorava observar, e o efeito que tinha sobre seu corpo era sem igual.

Não só causar aqueles tremores incontrolados em Jongin era prazeroso, mas acolhê-lo na boca o fazia morrer de vontade de tê-lo dentro de si também, e não uma vontade apressada, mas uma expectativa gostosa no baixo ventre, persistente, que o fazia querer tocar-se. Mas não o fez até soltar o pênis com um barulhinho, deixando um selo na boca ainda úmida e inchada, depois outro, até que Jongin tivesse deixado de suspirar pela sensação remanescente e tocasse seus lábios com a ponta da língua, respondendo-o com aquele tipo de tesão que o deixava meio molenga e a mercê. Inclusive, deixou Kyungsoo guiá-lo para dentro de si depois de passar as coxas nuas por seu quadril, passeando os dedos dos joelhos até a bunda branquinha, mas apertando-o fraco quando finalmente estava dentro.

E Kyungsoo quase - quase - surtou quando notou que estava esquecendo de novo a bendita da camisinha. Chegou a se erguer para colocar, só para lembrar, com um gemido safado, que já não tinha muito o que temer. Mordeu os lábios enquanto sentava de volta, centímetro por centímetro, sentindo aquela excitação tremendamente problemática arrepiando seus poros. E se constrangeu por estar alegre com o fato de que agora só restava aquela ínfima preocupação com a possibilidade ínfima, porém existente, de Jongin tr... 

Nah, Kyungsoo não queria pensar nisso enquanto transava. Abanou para longe, mas buscou a camisinha, meio farto de preocupações. Pelo menos gozou sossegado.

Era para o próprio bem e do bebê Baekhyun (ou Baekhee.)

(Jongin tinha certeza que seria Baekhee.)

  
  


Baekhyun era um bebê malvado. 

Kyungsoo não sabia de onde tinha vindo tanto ódio, nem entendia o porquê de Jongin dizer que ele tinha puxado a si, mas o bebê era a peste em pessoa, atirando comida para todo lado, arrancando a própria roupa e tirando os sapatos no meio da rua.

Com um ano, Baekhyun já havia quase levado Kyungsoo à falência. Fazia cocô demais e também comia uma quantidade absurda de legumes. Era um bebê saudável e fofo, tinha carinha de anjo, cabelinhos fofamente lisos, olhos dóceis. Tinha uma aura que parecia muito a de Jongin, em toda a sua doçura e seu calor, mas infelizmente chutava que era uma beleza. Kyungsoo estava roxo e não era para menos.

“Vai parar de enfiar o pé na sua vasilha de manga, Do Baekhyun?” Questionava Jongin, com palavras bem espaçadas e devidamente frisadas. Em resposta, Baekhyun fazia a primeira coisa que aprendera a fazer: cruzava os braços.

“Paaa-pai!”

“Eu sou seu papai! Toma, come um pouquinho!” Kyungsoo observava, escondido na lavanderia, enquanto Jongin tentava enfiar uma colherada de manga batida na boca do bebê. Baekhyun também não cedia. Empurrava tudo para fora, num gesto que parecia muito que estava apenas dando língua para o pai. E quando ele chamava por “paa-pai”, geralmente, estava chamando por Jongin. Então sequer faziam ideia do que a criança queria, e na maior parte do tempo, Baekhyun estava apenas contrariando, mesmo.

“Baekkie...” Jongin implorava, com um biquinho manhoso que Baekhyun copiava sempre que estava prestes a chorar. “Se você não comer, eu vou ter que chamar seu pai!”

“Para de me fazer de terrorismo!” Kyungsoo ralhou, batendo uma das roupas recém-tiradas da máquina de lavar em protesto. Jongin encolheu-se, fazendo uma careta comicamente preocupada para o bebê.

“Lá vem ele, Baek! Corre, come!” E o neném abriu a boca um tanto para receber a colherada de manga na boca. 

Vitorioso, Jongin sorriu para Kyungsoo, perdendo a chance de ver Baekhyun cuspir tudo de volta na cadeirinha alta e bater com a mão na vasilha, arremessando-a para algum lugar no chão, lá longe. 

Malvadeza pura. Ou só detestava manga? Bem, ainda havia uma centena de coisas a se entender sobre aquela nova pessoinha. Por enquanto, Baekhyun era apenas um bebê brilhante que adorava copiar expressões e que só aprendera uma palavra. Ele gostava de dançar quando passava músicas na tevê e precisava de um adulto para ensinar alguns passinhos. Ele gritava “Eh!” com alegria sempre que alguém se estabanava no chão. Não tinha uma pelúcia favorita, nem estava nem aí para nenhum brinquedo. Amava um colinho. Gostava mais de cochilar pertinho de Jongin do que de Kyungsoo, mas na hora de obedecer, era o contrário (por enquanto). 

E enquanto juntava manga mole por todo lugar da casa, Jongin olhou para Kyungsoo e suas olheiras de papai de bebê de um ano e relembrou aquele tempo em que o furacãozinho prestes a ficar de pé em cima da cadeira era apenas uma hipótese… 

As hipóteses, por algum motivo, nunca passam tanta segurança e determinação quanto as certezas. Mas Kyungsoo era realmente forte, não era? Suspirando, Jongin decidiu que sim. Ele era a pessoa mais forte que conhecia, e Jongin quem era o molenga da vez. Afinal já fazia quatro semanas, ele batera o recorde anterior de “persistência na hipótese”.

Talvez estivesse na hora de encarar um novo teste de gravidez… E, para ser sincero, estava louco que fosse um positivo outra vez.


End file.
